Ninja's daily Life
by Silver1Gray
Summary: Naruto based Fan fic. A/N : I wrote this a while back so do forgive for any mistakes, i've proof read it to the best of my ability at this moment.


The alarm goes off once again for another day to begin; I slam my hand down on the alarm, regretting I even moved. I moan as I get out of bed, and into my clothes, a bright white t-shirt, and some black trousers, that dangle just below my ankles, the cloth almost touching the floor, as I go over to the mirror, I shake my bright blonde hair.

I yawn as I stretch myself out, and shuffle to the bathroom, as I start to clean my teeth, I notice on the calendar the date 19th January, as I'm brushing away, I try to remember what I've forgotten on the 19th. I finish brushing my teeth, and swish some water around my mouth, rubbing my eyes and splash some water on my face, drying off my face I grin at myself in the mirror. As the sun hits my eyes, it makes them sparkle an ocean blue. I head to the kitchen and turn on the kettle as I pass and head to the cupboard pulling out some Instant Ramen. I fill up the pot three quarters full, and take it with my outside, walking while waiting for it to cool, as I walk outside the sun hits me straight away, warming my body up instantly, like a welcoming friend. I embrace the sun's heat. I start walking to class, then it hits me. "The Jounin exams!" I exclaim as I start to sprint towards my classroom. I'm running down the hallway, as I hear our teacher Mr. Heart calling out our names.

"Adamara Cytoki?" Mr. Heart calls out

"Yes Sir" Comes back the usual reply.

"Dwayne Gray?" Mr. Heart calls out again. "Dwayne?" He looks around the room for me, A loud bang followed by some crashes can be heard from outside the classroom. "What is earth is going on?!" he exclaims. I push the door open slowly "Yes sir." I say groggily while I'm on the floor and soaking wet. The class erupts into laughter as Mr. Heart falls to the floor from the water dripping off me. He clambers up slowly and goes to his desk, "Take your seat Dwayne." I walk over to my seat, trying not to laugh "As you all know, it is the final exams today, and as per usual, we will be doing it on a transformation jutsu, and clone jutsu so line up!" Everyone lines up in front of him. One by one, we all take our turns to do a clone jutsu, then a transformation jutsu, as I do my eyes glance across out the window at a messenger bird flies past. I blank it. Later that day I get my Ninja head band, and wear it proudly on my head and go to the top of the hospital "I'm finally a ninja"

"HEY DWAYNE- KUN!" Someone shouts from down below, I turn around to find it's my friend Taylor Burke ,Taylor is average height, with Brown/Reddish hair, she past her Ninja finals at the same time as me so were about the same skill wise, but like the 5th, she has one hell of a right hook, safe to say if that hits you it's gonna hurt. Thankfully to add to this she is one of my best friends. I jump down of the water tank, and land on the ground to go talk to her.

"Hey, what's up ?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you on passing your NF's"

"Oh Thanks" I say as I grin widely "I know my transformation was quite cool"

"Yeah that's the word I was going to use" She said with sarcasm

"Anyway I'm off, gotta meet up with the team"

"Alright see you for now"

As I walk back home, the sun starts to set and rain envelops Konoha, I reach my door, and it's already unlocked, as I walk in I pull out a kunai defensively.

As I turn the corner, I jump back as I see Rhys Barratt, an Anbu operative, trained to gather info, and if necessary to eliminate targets quickly without a sound or trace. He's wearing a black coat, trailing down to his feet, with a mask on the side of his face. The usual Anbu attire.  
"You took your time" He says monotonically.  
"Didn't know I was on a schedule" I say back smugly "I wish you wouldn't do that to me, you scare the living hell out of me, you know that right?" He stares at me, with no emotion in his eyes,  
"You're a ninja now, not a child. You should know better"  
"What do you want anyway? If you're here to ask me to join the Anbu, then forget it."  
"It would be a perfect position for you, you know that?"  
"I'm not doing it"  
"Listen…"  
"No I'm done listening; I'm not joining the Anbu, end of. Now if you don't mind, out of my house"  
"As you wish" He forms a hand sign and disappears.  
"Shadow clone" I think to myself, The rain subsides outside, and the sun shines through my window. I jump and lay on my back on the sofa, the sun warming me up already. The soft harmony of the Birds, around the village echoing throughout my ears. I put my hands behind my head, relaxing as I fall into a deep slumber. My dreams disturbed. Past the forest of no return, there are many golden mountain tops, capped with glistening white snow. If you continue past these mountains there lies a most beautiful sight, as there is an oasis in the centre of these god like mountains where the Tree's are a Autumn red and shine in the sunlight like little drops of scarlet blood. Then an explosion. A bright light Envelops the land. The mountains destroyed, the trees burning, its amber glow flowing through the sky. Bodies everywhere... Another bang. I turn and just before I see what made the noise. I awake from my sleep. I get up groggily, wearily. Sweating from the dream, as I go over to the fridge and get some milk, drinking it straight from the bottle. I try to remember what I saw. But the more I try, the less I could remember. I quickly blank the dream dna forget about it. Going into the shower, the water beating heavily against my head. The water drips off my body onto the tile floor. And down the drain, washing away my fears or worries. I think to myself, this is the best thing about a shower, and it's like something protective, something warm giving you a hug. Protecting you. I get out of the shower, and dry my hair, with a towel wrapped round me I walk back through the hall into my bedroom. And Stick some music on. As I dry my hair I slowly nod to the rocking tunes of The Hives.  
"Troy green...BOOM!" I yell out as I dance around my room, as I get dried. Running out onto the balcony Air guitar-ing. Screams of shock, come from across the street. As my elderly neighbour spots me. I wonder what she's screaming at when I notice that my towel has fallen down. "SORRY!" I shout to the neighbours as I run back inside and get dressed, as I'm getting dressed my phone rings.

I slide across the laminate flooring, Pretending to rock out on a guitar, and I pick up my phone, flipping the phone up and answer. "Yello?"

"Is this Dwayne?" The voice says quietly.

"Yes, Who is this?" I reply. The phone clicks and a solid tone can be heard through the speaker. I pause for a while. "Who the fu-..." I spend the rest of the night thinking about the voice wondering where i've Heard it from before. After a while I shrug it off. And go out with a few friends to the festival.

First I met up with Tom Collins. The joker Of the Group, but he can track anyone and anything, Which makes him a valuable asset to the team. He's also a slight ladies man, or likes to think so. He wears a leather jacket, and some torn down jeans,his hair Always spiked perfectly. Also he always carries a metal spike chain with a kunai attached to the end ,Around with Believes that 'The Chain is merely an extension of oneself'. Whatever the hell that means.

The next person I met up with is Richard Patchett. The trickster of the group. He's sly, quick, quiet. He was the true personification of what a Ninja was to be like. Only he used to abuse his ability. He was nothing more than a common thief when he was younger. But now, He's our friend, our ally and we keep him on the right track. He wears black trousers all the way down to his ankles, and a grey jacket with a hood on, most of the time the hoods up and the jackets undone. And around his neck he has a Neck-chief, Which is mostly up as well. Showing only his Cold Piercing Eyes. His weapon of choice is the Butterfly knife. He believes that if your opponent sees you first you've lost all chance of winning the fight.

The next person we met up with is Taylor Burke. Her bright red hair standing out more then anything else. Even though she looks sweet and innocent she is the strongest ninja I know, I've could to have a great respect towards her. She seems to change her clothes more than anything. but tonight she's wearing a mesh top with a small leaf green over jacket and long black trousers, with knee-cap high heel boots, with the top toes part missing. Her prefered weapon of choice is a Kanata, she wields it perfectly. I've seen her defeat sparring partners in a single strike.

The last person we met up with is Lewis Wickham. The thing that stands out about Lewis the most is how big he is. He's over 6'4 ft high and he's built like a bull. He's the quieter one of the group. But he can make himself heard when he wants to be. His attire would always be a big crimson red jacket, With a black T-shirt underneath. And long black trousers. With no shoes and his hair hangs slightly over his weapon of choice is his fist. he believes there is no greater weapons than the human body itself. Oh yeah and i almost forgot to mention. He Loves his food. Seriously. He LOVES his food. Which kind of makes sense considering the size of him.

We arrive at the festival all smiles. The festival is humming with people and excitement. The band In the middle play classic music. The sound of chattering and music adds a calm and happy atmosphere to the area. The night sky is warm and clear with the stars and the moon gazing down as if they were protecting the night. Making sure nothing could go wrong for this eternal memory. Around the edges stalls full of games to play and things to buy. Most of them looked easy for us to do. But unfortunately we weren't allowed to use ninjutsu, So that kind of halted us from getting most of the prizes but it was a good laugh, even when Richard and Tom nearly got us thrown out because of their scamming of people. Oh well. What can you do? As the night went on more and more people came to the festival. By this time it was hard to move around. So we all decided to skip the calamity and jump up onto some nearby buildings. Watching everything go past. All of us with our prizes from the night. Happy with what we done. Decided to head home. Life was good. And we wanted to keep it that way. But that all changed in the next coming weeks. Something dark. Something dark is coming.

The sound of crackling fire awakes me, i sit up from my bed and look around. The sound of raven's can be heard in the distance. As i slowly climb out of bed, i wander over to my clothes and put them on. Taking my Equipment with me. I open my door slowly and cautiously. gazing around my face turns pale. The village is desolate and destroyed. I brandish a kunai knife, at the ready. Jumping down from my balcony onto the streets below. I listen out for any signs of life. "Hello?" I shout out in hopes there's someone around. Silence.

Suddenly I hear the Breaking of glass in the distance. As i run towards the sound, something catches my eye. So i immediately stop deadly still. And glance over towards it. As i walk towards it it becomes clear what it is.A body. The face. the face makes me shake and my eyes widen in fear. A whistling sound makes me jump to my right, spinning around on my heels And bringing my kunia up. as i do a shuriken hits the wall behind me. as i scan the area for my opponent i see of nowhere more shuriken rain down towards me. So i run. Past all the buildings. Not looking back, Only forwards towards the forest as i reach the forest and turn around someone hits the floor behind me and it's all over.

I jolt upwards on my sofa, Rubbing the back of my head slowly thinking about what just happened. The dream disturbs me. I feel i've seen it somewhere before. My phone rings again. As my hand slams down to pick it up. It stops ringing. I flip the phone open And look at the number "Unknown..." I said As if saying out loud might help me figure out who it was that was calling me. As I shrug off the phone call and go back to the dream I get up and start getting ready, taking my equipment with me and walk out of the door locking it behind me. As i'm walking, I start to remember the dream i had a couple of nights ago. Then other things. I walk silently to the K.I.A graveyard. I then kneel down to pay my respects. Sitting, thinking. After a while i stand up and and walk away into the forest. Training goes slowly. Too much on my mind. After only a hour of training i decide to go for some ramen. As i reach the inner cirlce of the village The noise gets louder and more cheerful. But to me. It's just noise. Nothing important. My mind flashes back to the ANBU and their offer. While I'm tossing up the Pro's and Con's a familiar face comes into the Ramen shop.  
" Hey Dwayne-kun" My head turns towards the voice and i smile.  
"Hey Inoue-chan" I reply to her. She was wearing her usual clothes. A bright blue jacket zipped up, and long blood red trousers.  
"What's eatin ya?" She smiles.  
"Well nothing hopefully. I should be eating the ramen" I joke back. We both laugh at the joke. And After a while I finish my ramen and I tell her i need to go get a mission, so i head off to the Hokage's Building and look for a mission for the team.

As i burst through the door i'm smiling widely at the Hokage.  
" I was expecting you some time soon" She said with a smile.  
"Give me the dangerous mission you've gotta hokage!" I say while grinning like a madman."Well lets see..We have a A ranked mission. To deliver a message to the land of earth. This mission is very important. And also quite dangerous" She says.  
"I'll Take it! " I reply back with excitement.  
"Very well..." She signs the mission to my team.  
"There is one more thing i would like to talk to you about..."  
"Can't talk hokage gotta go! " On that note I shoot through the door running towards each my team members house.


End file.
